Amor por Sakura
by ketsunoana
Summary: –Sasuke murió ayer...él quería entregarle esto– me dio una caja,en ella había un anillo -Estaba enamorado de Karin; Le pediría matrimonio a ella- La mujer movió la cabeza –No. Él siempre sintió amor por ti... amor por Sakura– (Idea original chisa.aby)


**¡hola lectoras hermosas! Les traigo un one-shot que creo que las va a hacer llorar :P.**

**Estaba leyendo un fic. De [visiten su página :)] y me encontré la idea de un fic que nunca pudo hacer, la idea me interesó bastante, porque una idea como esa merecía que la gente la viera. **

**Pues la idea fue de ella, [si, me dio permiso para subirlo] yo solo lo escribí. ¡disfrutenlo! **

**Amor por Sakura**

_**Hacía años que había dejado de ser la estúpida que babeaba por Sasuke. Había entendido que era mucho mejor ser su amiga que tenerlo viéndome feo y sacándome la vuelta, así que nos habíamos hecho grandes amigos. Nunca le conté sobre como las mariposas llenaban mi estomago cuando estaba con él, o como intentaba esconder mis sonrojos cada vez que decía mi nombre o me abrazaba, pero lo más difícil de esconder fueron las lagrimas cuando me dijo las palabras más dolorosas que escucharía en toda mi vida: **_

_**-me caso con Karin- me dijo con una sonrisa, me abrazó y me dio vueltas por toda la habitación, en ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo –q… que… gusto- fue lo único que pude decir, me separé de él y le di la espalda -¿estás bien?- asentí, y justo antes de dejar de mover la cabeza empecé a temblar, las lágrimas salieron **_

_**-¿Qué te pasa?- acarició una de mis mejillas con suavidad, haciendo que una especie de fuego me quemara por donde su dedo pasaba. Él era el amor de mi vida, y se casaría con la mujer más perfecta que conoció… me dolía más que nada saber que no era yo –n-nada. Es solo que estoy tan feliz. Al fin vas a casarte- me vio a los ojos, quería hundirme en ellos, quería besarlo y rogarle que nos fuéramos lejos, pero ¿Qué ganaría? Solo su desprecio o su lastima, él amaba a la pelirroja y nada de lo que hiciera podría cambiar eso -¿entonces, por qué estas molesta?- bajé la mirada –es solo envidia, ¿tu no sentirías lo mismo si te dijera que me caso y tú no tienes ni un perro que te ladre?- frunció el seño –oh- **_

_**Justo el día de su boda estaba viendo la invitación, estaba mojada. Había llorado toda la noche sobre ella, esperando que mágicamente el nombre de Karin Himura desapareciera y fuera reemplazado por el mío –sueña, idiota. Él es de alguien mas ¿no puedes entenderlo?- el sol estaba saliendo, tomé mis maletas y las llené con algo de ropa. Decidí que no podría soportar escuchar las campanas de boda, o ver a la perfecta pelirroja con el vestido de novia y el anillo que deberían ser míos, preferiría morir a verlo caminando lleno de arroz, cargando a su esposa -¿A dónde vas?- dijo mi madre, estaba preparando el desayuno, se iba a trabajar temprano así que me dejaba todo listo muy temprano**_

_**-yo… ¿crees que pueda visitar a mi tía?- levantó una ceja rosada -¿tan pronto? Apenas son las…- revisó su reloj –seis de la mañana ¿no quieres esperar… no se… a que amanezca- caí de rodillas al suelo -¡no puedo!- golpeé el piso de mármol, no me importaba romperme las manos, lo que más dolía, mi corazón, ya estaba más que roto -¡si escucho una sola campanada me vuelvo loca! ¿Qué harías si mi padre se casara con alguien hoy?- me vio en el piso, algo de lastima apareció en su rostro -¡me voy a querer morir, mamá! ¡si la veo en la calle la mato!- algunas luces se encendieron en las casas alrededor –hija, yo…- me levanté del suelo, todo mi cuerpo temblaba –mamá, si no me voy antes de que él diga "acepto" me voy a colgar de la azotea-**_

_**Estaba en el aeropuerto, ya había amanecido y la gente me veía mal, me imaginé como me veía, con los ojos hinchados, la cabeza hecha un desastre y unos shorts y una blusa de manga larga sin sostén, un completo desastre –pasajeros del vuelo 235 con destino a Los Angeles. Favor de abordar el avión- me levanté con las dos maletas, iba a llegar a la fila cuando una pelirroja me "atropelló", tenía a un chico de cabello azulado de la mano y reían juntos. Había visto a Karin algunas veces, y la pelirroja que acababa de pasar se parecía mucho a la prometida de Sasuke. Pero no le di importancia –en unas horas ellos van a estar aquí, tal vez él la cargue en el camino al avión y se quedarán en un hotel caro en el que él le hará el amor y…- un ruido de parte de la mujer que recibía los boletos me interrumpió -¿me da su boleto?- lo saqué de mi bolsita de mano y entré al avión, compré boletos hasta el fondo, ya que tuve que pagarlos con mis ahorros… no sabía que me esperaba, si tendría una carrera, si sería pobre y desdichada… o si encontraría milagrosamente al amor de mi vida, el que me haría olvidarme de Sasuke.**_

_**Al llegar no conocí a nadie, la gente me miraba extraño, tal vez –seguramente- era por mi cabello -¡Sakurita!- una mujer estaba corriendo hacia mi -¿tía Hanako?- sonreí y corrí a abrazarla**_

_**Me llevó a su casa, estaba cerca de la escuela a la que iría, era pública, así que no tendría que preocuparme por el dinero. Tenía una hija, se llamaba Ino, si mal no recordaba -¡prima!- me dijo en cuanto entré y me abrazó, cuando se separó de mi le sonreí. Recordé cuando vivíamos juntas en Tokio, solíamos seguir a Sasuke y Gaara por todo el vecindario -¡te extrañé tanto! Cuando mamá me dijo que venías me puse a arreglar el cuarto. Tu cama ya esta lista- me jaló hacia su habitación **_

_**-¿y?- me dijo levantando las cejas -¿Qué?- -¿Qué ha pasado con Sasuke, eh?- me dio un escalofrío –él… él es mi amigo- sonrió –entonces tienes oportunidad, Sakura. Vamos, anímate a decirle lo que sientes- mi vista se hizo borrosa, estaba llorando –se va a casar en unas horas- su sonrisa desapareció -¿Karin?- ella era una vieja amiga de Sasuke, cuando no hablaba de lo molestas que eramos Ino y yo hablaba de la pelirroja –si. No sabes cuánto me dolió… verlo tan feliz y no ser yo la causa de esa felicidad- me abrazó –no te preocupes. Ya encontrarás a alguien más-**_

_**Al día siguiente me desperté gracias a que mi "dulce" prima me despertó a gritos -¡frentona, ya son las siete!- me tallé los ojos mientras bostezaba -¡vamos, vamos!- me puse una blusa con el nombre de una banda, unos pantalones de mezclilla y mis converse negros**_

_**Fuimos a la escuela caminando, ya que quedaba bastante cerca de la casa –¡buenos días!- le dijo Ino a un chico pálido, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color –hola, cerda- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Su nombre era una abreviación de inoshishi, que significa puerco. Yo solía llamarla así también -¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?- la ignoró por completo y se puso frente a mi –si… si. Ella es Sakura, él es Sai- la cerda se fue a sentar mientras los dos hablábamos. No tenía idea de que pasaría la mayoría de mi vida a su lado. **_

**-abuela- una manita se entrelazó con la mía, cuando volteé una pequeña sonrisa me hizo recordar donde estaba, en un vuelo hacia Tokio con mis nietos. Hikaru, Sai (le habían puesto el nombre de su abuelo, que había muerto unos años atrás) y la pequeña Amy iban conmigo, sus padres habían estado demasiado ocupados para poder sacarlos –ya llegamos, abuelita- me dijo la pequeña niña con una sonrisa. Ella era mi favorita, era tan dulce, tan inocente… su vida no tenía problemas y yo me encargaría de que así siguiera –abuela, ¿podemos llegar por sushi? Quiero probar el rollo california en su lugar de origen- Sai rodó los ojos, y Hikaru dijo un "Baka" muy bajo –podré ser vieja y sorda, pero no idiota. Se leer los labios, jovencita-**

**Recogimos nuestras maletas y fuimos por un taxi. En el camino vi un edificio que me llamó la atención, había un letrero con letras grandes y brillantes "empresas Uchiha" suspiré y mi viejo corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Había logrado conseguir una carrera, nunca fui pobre y mis hijos y nietos me dieron más felicidad de la que nunca pude imaginar. Lo único que no conseguí fue olvidarme de Sasuke. Después de tantos años el seguía haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo –pare aquí- le dije al conductor ¿Qué daño podría causarme verlo una vez más? Mis nietos vieron el edificio y rodaron los ojos -¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dijo Sai, viendo su videojuego y el edificio –solo vengo a visitar a… un amigo- me bajé lentamente del taxi, el conductor prometió esperar a que saliera **

**Entramos al enorme edificio, la decoración era simple, pero de muy buen gusto –buenos días- me dijo una mujer alta, su cabello negro le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sai apagó el videojuego –vengo a ver a Uchiha…- -pase por aquí- la seguí hasta una oficina, la más grande, los niños se quedaron en una salita. Entré y vi a un chico igual a Sasuke, mi corazón se… no sabía si era posible, pero se rompió aun mas, él era el hijo de Sasuke, tenía la misma sonrisa de su padre –¿en qué puedo servirle, señora…?- -Haruno- se suponía que debí decir el apellido de mi esposo, pero salió casi sin darme cuenta. Si no hubiera estado tan vieja lo hubiera besado -¿eres hijo de Sasuke?- le dije con los ojos casi brillando –no. El tío Sasuke nunca se casó- ¿tío? ¡era hijo de Itachi! Una sonrisa hasta las orejas apareció en mi cara –pero… yo estaba ahí el día de su boda. Un día antes me dijo que estaba seguro…- **

**-ella huyó. Se arrepintió en el último minuto y solo le dejó una carta. Se fue con alguien más- me dijo, su cara cambió. Reflejó enojo y algo de tristeza –estaba tan enojado que intentó ir al aeropuerto y matar a los dos. Era de noche y llovía. Unos kilómetros antes de llegar tuvo un accidente- ¿mi Sasuke estaba muerto? El chico casi leyó mi mente –no se preocupe, no murió. Pero se quedó ciego- lágrimas empezaron a inundar mis ojos –cuando despertó, pidió que Sakura lo viera. Mi padre la buscó por todas partes, pero ella se había ido unas horas antes- cubrí mi cara con las manos –e… él… preguntó por mi- se levantó del escritorio –hmp… usted es Sakura… ¿quisiera ver a mi tío?- mi corazón olvidó latir un segundo -¿enserio?- asintió –a mi tío le haría bien ver… bueno, escucharla-**

**Salimos del edificio, el chico iba hablando con mi nieta sobre cosas que no tenían importancia, el clima, su familia… -entonces, señora Haruno. ¿Quiere irse en mi auto?- tenía un auto deportivo negro, no distinguí la marca –no, estamos bien. Lo seguimos- Hikaru hizo un puchero y subió al taxi.**

**Seguimos al muchacho por algunas calles, pasamos plazas, edificios enormes, restaurantes… al fin llegamos a una casa en la que había estado millones de veces, era la vieja casa de Sasuke. Aun con la pintura desgastada y algunos pedazos de pared faltantes se veía hermosa. En esa casa había soñado criar a mis hijos –señora, el reloj corre- me dijo el conductor. Me bajé del auto con cuidado y le pagué.**

**Mis nietos se quedaron con el Uchiha, quien decidió darles una vuelta por la ciudad. Yo accedí, no quería que me vieran llorar al ver a Sasuke. Toqué la puerta, después de unos minutos una mujer joven me abrió –buenos días- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sacudía la falda –buenos días ¿está Sasuke?- la sonrisa se hizo más grande -¡Karin. La señorita Karin regresó!- intenté decirle que estaba equivocada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la mujer había desaparecido**

**Entré a la casa y me senté la sala, era bastante elegante. Los muebles que había comprado antes de irme habían sido reemplazados son unos mucho más elegantes, seguramente había contratado a una decoradora -¿Karin, donde estas?- bajó las escaleras tomándole el brazo a la mujer, tenía una gran sonrisa y parecía apurado por bajar –Sasuke, yo no…- -nada de eso. Tú no tienes porque disculparte, todos cometemos errores ¿cierto?- tenía una gran sonrisa ¿acaso había olvidado que era culpa de la pelirroja que estuviera ciego y solo? Me abrazó y sentí en el hombro algo húmedo, estaba llorando –te esperé tanto tiempo… me hubiera gustado poder verte- ahora yo lloraba. Seguía doliéndome el hecho de que él la amaba tanto que le había perdonado todo con solo saber que estaba de regreso -¿te vas a quedar conmigo esta vez?- el nudo en mi garganta me impidió hablar. Si le decía que no era Karin le rompería el corazón, además ¿Qué me costaba fingir por un tiempo? A ninguno le quedaba mucho tiempo**

**-te lo prometo- me abrazó mas fuerte –es bueno tenerte de regreso-. Nos sentamos en la sala y hablamos sobre cosas sin importancia. De vez en cuando soltaba un "si" o "qué bueno", pero estaba más concentrada recordando cuando éramos jóvenes, pensando en que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado –el día que me accidenté no tenía a nadie. Intenté llamar a Sakura, pero se había ido muy lejos. Si hubiera estado conmigo las cosas serían tan diferentes- sonrió, no entendí el motivo –pero… el hubiera no existe…- tomé su mano –de verdad siento no haber estado ahí- tal vez hubiera podido detenerlo si no hubiera sido tan egoísta ¿Qué me costaba acompañar a mi mejor amigo en el día más feliz de su vida? –te extrañé- le dije en voz baja, pensando que no me escucharía –yo también. Cada mañana me sentaba frente a la ventana, esperando poder oler tu perfume al llegar… pero eso nunca pasó. Cada día te amaba mas y me odiaba por no poder salir a buscarte-**

**La mujer que me recibió nos veía desde la cocina con una sonrisa -¿quieres algo de tomar?- me levanté del sillón –no te preocupes. Yo voy- entré a la cocina –usted no es Karin…- me dijo en voz baja, cuidando que Sasuke no la escuchara –no. Intenté decírselo, pero… no pude. No puedo hacerlo infeliz- -¿entonces por qué se fue?- cruzó los brazos –usted era su mejor amiga y lo abandonó… mi madre y su hermano fueron los únicos que estuvieron con él. Si usted no se hubiera ido todo hubiera sido diferente- ella era la hija de la nana de Sasuke –lo sé… no me va a alcanzar la vida para arrepentirme- **

**Después de hablar por un rato con Sasuke llegó su sobrino –hola, tío- suspiré, era idéntico a mi Sasuke –Daisuke, que bueno que llegaste ¿ya conoces a Karin?- volteó a verme –no… ella es…- le hice una señal para que se callara –no, no nos conocíamos. Mucho gusto ¿Daisuke?- en realidad nunca me había dicho su nombre –y vaya que le sienta el nombre. Fue de gran ayuda para mí desde que tenía unos trece años. Cuando mi hermano olvidaba venir –que era casi siempre- él estaba conmigo- extendió su mano y el chico la tomó, ayudándolo a levantarse -¿Dónde estabas, niño?- el chico sonrió al escuchar ese termino. Si pudiera verlo sabría que su sobrino parecía todo menos un niño –estaba con sus nietos- levantó las cejas -¡tienes nietos!- dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz de que al menos yo –o Karin- hubiera tenido una vida feliz –si. La mayor es encantadora- le dio un codazo y el Uchiha mayor sonrió -¿podría conocerlos?-**

**Los tres entraron a la sala y se formaron para que Sasuke los "viera". Primero se paró frente a Hikaru -¿puedo tocar tu cara?- la chica estaba embobada con Daisuke, así que accedió sin saberlo. Cuando pasó las manos por su cara ella hizo una mueca –tienes razón. Debe ser muy bonita- la chica se sonrojó y le sonrió al Uchiha. Después pasó con Sai, en vez de que tocara su cara se describió. Sasuke no se conformó con eso e hizo lo mismo que con la chica -¿y el otro?- Amy era demasiado pequeña para poderla tocar con solo estirar las manos –ella es Amy- dijo el Uchiha menor –la voy a cargar para que puedas verla- Sasuke estiró las manos y se quedó en silencio -¿Qué pasa?- dijimos su sobrino y yo al unísono –es… idéntica a Sakura- la niña rodó los ojos cuando el chico la bajó y se puso las manos en la cintura –pues claro, soy su…- la mujer del servicio le tapó la boca, no supe cómo llegó tan rápido -¿su qué?-**

**-son solo inventos de niños… nunca ha conocido a ninguna Sakura- Sasuke levantó una ceja –Hikaru también se parece- asintió para sí mismo –entonces esa Sakura debió ser muy hermosa- dijo el sobrino mientras Hikaru sonreía –si, lo era… bueno. Tus nietos son hermosos, quisiera tener también- sonrió con algo de tristeza –bueno. Ya es algo tarde, ¿no creen?- dijo Sai al ver por la ventana. El tiempo se pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta –bueno, tenemos que irnos. Hasta luego, Sasuke- antes de salir me detuvo como pudo -¿nos vemos mañana?- sonreí –claro-**

**En la mañana me desperté con el sol en la cara. Seguramente Hikaru había dejado la cortina abierta al salir a la terraza. Me puse una blusa de manga larga y un abrigo encima, afuera estaba muy frío -¡niños!- les grité desde adentro, en poco tiempo los tres regresaron adentro -¿quieren desayunar?- los tres asintieron. Estábamos en la casa que había dejado mamá antes de morir, así que compramos comida para toda la semana. Desayunamos huevos estrellados.**

**Después de desayunar escuchamos el timbre. Al salir vi a Daisuke –hola, Sakura- me dijo desde la reja –¿prefieres que te llame Karin?-me acerqué –si… sobre eso… él se puso a llorar, estaba tan feliz de que Karin hubiera regresado que no me atreví a decirle la verdad- encogió los hombros –está bien. Me alegra que te preocupes por él- Amy salió de la casa con un pedazo de huevo en la mano -¡Daisuke!- se acercó a la reja -¿quieren ir a dar un paseo?- entró a la casa y cargó a mi nieta -¡sí!- dijo la pequeña poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico **

**Pasaron a dejarme con Sasuke, en cuanto entré se fueron a un parque de diversiones cercano –Karin- me dijo cuando entré, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios –hola- tomó mi mano -¿recuerdas cuando íbamos al parque y me acostaba en tus piernas a ver los arboles?- le dije que si, imaginé lo feliz que hubiera sido si hubiera estado en el lugar de la pelirroja, nunca lo hubiera dejado, y estaba segura de que él no estaría ciego y mis nietos llevarían su apellido -¿quieres ir de nuevo?- sonreí –claro que sí, pero ¿Quién nos lleva?- un hombre salió del pasillo –el chofer- lo ayudé a levantarse y fuimos hacia su auto, era un auto lujoso y algo antiguo. Seguramente lo compró cuando era más joven **

**Llegamos a un lugar que conocía bastante bien. Ahí fue donde le dije a Sasuke que ya no lo quería. En ese parque comenzó nuestra amistad –no ha cambiado nada- había varias personas sentadas en bancas, la mayoría eran parejas jóvenes que nos veían con ternura. Una chica de ojos color perla y cabello azulado le tomaba la mano a un rubio bastante alegre –demasiado, para mi gusto- **

**-mira, Naruto. ¿Crees que cuando tengamos esa edad sigamos juntos?- el rubio asintió –claro, Hinata. Te voy a querer con cada una de mis arrugas- dijo el chico sonriéndole, la chica se sonrojó y lo besó.**

**Llegamos a un gran árbol en el centro, seguramente ahí era donde Sasuke y Karin pasaban la tarde –este árbol me trae tantos recuerdos- había una banca, donde los dos nos sentamos. Antes de sentarme vi algo en el árbol. Un corazón que decía "K+S" –este era su árbol…- dije en voz baja –nuestro árbol, recuerdo cuando recién lo plantaron, yo tenía unos cinco años. Y míralo ahora, mientras yo me hago viejo y débil él se hace mas fuerte… es como si tomara mi vida poco a poco- **

_**Estaba corriendo en ese mismo parque, unos años atrás. Era demasiado temprano para la mayoría de la gente, así que según yo estaba sola ahí. Pensaba en Sasuke y en cuando lo vería de nuevo, cuando un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos –Sasuke… aquí no…-**_** ¡Sasuke-kun está aquí! **_** Caminé hacia el lugar de donde venían los ruidos –Karin… por favor…- me asomé por entre los árboles y lo vi mordiendo el cuello de la pelirroja, haciendo que soltara algunos gemidos. Salí de los árboles y me paré frente a ellos -¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Sasuke?- parecía una novia celosa, Sasuke rodó los ojos -¿Por qué eres tan molesta?- Karin se acomodó la blusa -¿Quién es ella, amor?- **_

–_**es otra de las locas que me siguen por el pueblo- se acostó en el pasto, ignorándome por completo -¿Por qué no te largas de una vez?- me dijo la pelirroja –solo das lástima- me di cuenta de que tenía razón, pero no quería que se diera cuenta –está bien, me vemos después, Sasuke-kun- la pelirroja se iba a parar a golpearme, pero Sasuke la convenció de que no valía la pena**_

**-Karin- volteé a verlo -¿sí?- deseé que no me hiciera una pregunta difícil -¿Por qué me dejaste?- rodé los ojos, ¿acaso el mundo me odiaba? –yo… tenía el mundo contigo y… supongo que quise mas y no me di cuenta de que tú eras lo mejor que tendría- no vi que su expresión cambiara mucho -¿Por qué no regresaste antes?- empezó a mover su bastón, viendo que tan cerca estaba el árbol –tenía miedo de que no me quisieras. Nunca pensé que fueras a perdonarme- suspiró –bueno. Pero al fin estas aquí, y hay que aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos queda, ¿no crees?- **

**-no digas eso. Estoy segura de que vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos- sonrió. Estuvimos hablando varias horas, hasta que empezó a atardecer, el chofer llegó –señor. Su sobrino me llamó, quiere que regrese pronto- Sasuke asintió y se levantó, me tomó la mano todo el camino hacia su auto.**

**Pasaron cuatro días, en dos días me iría de regreso a Los Angeles. No podía soportar la idea de alejarme de Sasuke de nuevo. Había pensado en regresar en un tiempo o mandar a los niños solos de regreso, pero tampoco quería alejarme de mis nietos mis últimos años de vida. **

**El teléfono empezó a sonar, era Daisuke –Karin… mi tío quiere que vengas a cenar hoy- ese día era el ultimo del año, así que seguramente celebraríamos con toda la familia Uchiha –esta bien ¿tu pasas por mi?- el chico me dijo que si antes de colgar **

**A las nueve ya estábamos afuera, Amy tenía un vestido rojo con un moño del mismo color, Sai llevaba un traje, y cada cierto tiempo maldecía y decía cosas como "parezco un mono cilindrero". Hikaru era la mas bonita, llevaba un vestido negro algo ajustado de arriba, su hermano se había quejado por el escote, pero se calló cuando ella le contestó un "vete a la mierda" –ya llegaron- les dije, todos salieron de la casa hacia la camioneta negra. Daisuke bajó, me ayudó a subir y luego vio a Hikaru –whoa… estas… ¡whoa!- fue lo único que pudo decir, la chica sonrió y se subió al auto **

**Cuando llegamos todos estaban ahí. En cuanto entré tomé la mano de Sasuke, quería compensar por todos los años que había estado lejos de él –Karin... has cambiado mucho- me dijo Itachi, parecía molesto de que estuviera tomando la mano de su hermano. Su esposa le dio un codazo y me extendió la mano –hola, Karin. Soy Hina, la madre de Daisuke. Por lo que veo él y su nieta se llevan **_**muy bien**_**- soltó una risita y los dos chicos se sonrojaron… era demasiado vieja para entender**

**La cena pasó en paz… excepto cuando casi me da un infarto al saber que Hikaru era novia del Uchiha. –bueno, bueno. Ya que nos estamos poniendo románticos, yo quisiera pedirle algo a mi Karin- Itachi le apretó el brazo e hizo que se sentara –hermano, ya estas viejo para esto, ¿no aprendiste la ultima vez?- no comprendí de que hablaba, pero al ver la cara del mayor de los Uchiha no quise preguntar. Al final pagamos y regresamos a casa. Sasuke me insistió que me quedara en la casa o que al menos que bajara a platicar, pero yo me negué, Amy tenía demasiado sueño y quería alejar a mi nieta lo más posible de su novio…**

**Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano, sentía que algo estaba mal, muy mal. Le dije a Hikaru que se quedara a cargo y salí a caminar. **

**Por alguna razón mis pasos me llevaron hasta el parque. Algo extraño llamó mi atención. En el centro del parque había un árbol lleno de flores de cerezo –no es temporada… ¿Por qué?- me acerqué al árbol, mi corazón se paró al ver que era el mismo que había visitado con Sasuke. Recordé sus palabras "es como si tomara mi vida poco a poco…" empecé a llorar, e intenté correr, yendo hacia la casa de Sasuke lo más rápido que pude**

**Al llegar toqué el timbre como cuando era joven y quería que me abrieran rápido, decenas de veces -¿sí?- salió la misma mujer que me recibió la primera vez que llegué, tenía lagrimas en los ojos, lo que me preocupó aun más -¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?- le grité, intentando entrar. Ella solo movió la cabeza –él… murió anoche- mi corazón se detuvo… vi unas mil imágenes al mismo tiempo, Sasuke de joven, de viejo, a Daisuke, él tomando mi mano… vi todo eso y luego… **

**Nada.**

**Desperté con la cabeza a punto de explotar ¿Qué había pasado? Recordé todo de golpe y deseé volver a estar inconsciente –señora Haruno…- me dijo la mujer cargando una cajita negra –Sasuke salió ayer a entregarle esto- tomé la caja entre mis manos, casi culpándola por la muerte de Sasuke, y la abrí lentamente, para encontrarme con un anillo –le iba a pedir matrimonio…- dije ahogándome con mis sollozos –no, él quería casarse con usted, con Sakura Haruno- negué con la cabeza –el señor Uchiha no era idiota, desde el momento que entró supo que usted era Sakura. El día que le pregunté me dijo "jamás podría confundir su olor a cerezas". Él estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo para estar con usted- la mujer sonrió con algo de nostalgia –recuerdo que siempre se sentaba frente a su ventana, esperando oler su perfume de cerezas… cada temporada de cerezos salía a abrazar a la nada, y luego regresaba a llorar. Nunca se cansó de salir y tener el corazón roto de nuevo. Su última semana fue feliz con usted, con Sakura Haruno, no con Karin Himura…-**

Esa noche mi abuela había dormido tranquilamente, en un sueño del que jamás despertó.

Cerré el libro con cuidado y lo guardé en mi buró. El día que leí ese libro comprendí que mi abuela no era la mujer molesta y débil que pensaba, y que siempre luchó por su amor

-Hikaru- dijo mi perfecto esposo detrás de la puerta, siendo jalado por nuestra pequeña hija, Sakura -¿podrías ayudarme con esta pequeña molestia?- me dijo con una sonrisa –Daisuke… mas te vale que me ayudes con el segundo me levanté torpemente, ya que cargaba a otra pequeña persona en mi vientre -¿quieres cenar?- le dije a la pequeña peli rosa, que me sonrió y asintió

En la cocina, la mujer que ayudaba a Sasuke en la limpieza me ayudó a preparar todo. Me gustaba que trabajara conmigo, ya que a veces también hacía de nana, contándole a mi hija la historia de Sasuke y mi abuela. Como él murió sintiendo amor. **Amor por Sakura**

**¡hola!... pues ¿les gustó? Espero que sí, porque fue algo difícil de hacer… bueno, este one-shot está dedicado a , sin ella esto no hubiera sido posible, ¡visiten sus fics!... bueno, lo único que pido a cambio de haber quemado bastantes neuronas es un review, ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiii? **


End file.
